


Don't You Dare

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [26]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Elflings, Elves, F/M, Healers, Mirkwood, Orcs, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't thought of any badass names for the babies yet..any suggestions? :)</p></blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

You placed your sewing down and laid back in your chair. The garden was lit with the light of the setting sun, a light breeze rustled through the trees and flowers, while the waterfalls glistened in the distance. You lovingly ran your palm over your large tummy. You felt his life force inside you, thriving, growing stronger everyday for almost a year now - a warrior. As soon as you though the word “warrior”, you felt a soft kick, you smiled and began singing a song that always seemed to calm him:

Losto mae, guren vell,  
Avo gosto i morchaint  
Elin lim tirar dad  
Tinnad ah calan faenwain  
Losto vi sîdh veriannen sen  
Losto mae pen achas  
Losto mae, guren vell,  
Ôl dartha vi i fennas.

(Sleep well, my dear heart,  
Do not dread the shadows.  
Clear stars look down  
Glinting with most radiant light  
Sleep in this protected peace  
Sleep well without fear  
Sleep well, my dear heart  
A dream waits in the doorway.)

You thought back to the day you first told Thranduil about the new prince, almost three months ago. He had stared at you wide eyed. You weren’t sure if he was mad or happy, you were nervous on the account of his silence. He had slowly reached for you and pulled you to his chest. “You-you’re not mad?”, you asked looking up, he chuckled, “Mad? I am speechless..overjoyed”, he kissed your hair and shivered. You had giggled, relieved and you could have sworn you heard something along the lines of “second chance”. 

You finished the lullaby when Thranduil placed his hand over yours on your tummy, and you looked up at him, he smiled, “Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni (you lift my heart when you look at me)”.

He sat in a chair next to you and gazed off into the distance, “My starlight, you should go back inside. It’s getting late..’, you shivered as the wind tousled your hair, “...and cold”, he added. You nodded, “But it’s so peaceful out here”, picking your sewing up, rushing to finish the last stitches. 

Soon you looked up from your work, feeling his stare. You saw a look of amusement on his face, “What is it?”, you asked cocking your head to the side. “It is quite unusual to see you sitting..still. It _is_ the norm for you to disappear into the forest ever so often”, you rolled your eyes and smirked, “Well now, I can’t run around when I can barely see my fat feet”, you said feeling saddened by the truth. But you were ready to give up anything for your son.

Thranduil cupped your cheek with a hand, “How do you know it’s going to be a son?”, you smiled, “I can feel it..he is fierce and brave just like his Ada”. He smiled as his gaze fell to your fingers on his knee, trying to not look too flattered at the compliments.

Your touch allowed a peak at his mind, you tried to hide your fear. His thoughts were clouded by Mordor and Sauron..his growing legions and should Dol Guldur rise and attack his kingdom, he must be prepared. 

He knew you saw. He could read you like a book. “My love..you shouldn’t burden yourself with such matters”, he said raising to his feet and offering you a hand. You took it and got up wincing at the sudden shift in weight, Thranduil’s other hand flew up to circle around your waist, steadying you, he eyed you with worry, “Are you alright?”.

“Of course I am, the little prince won’t be here for another month”, his gaze traveled over your face, making sure you actually were fine. Once he was satisfied, he lead you inside to the dining hall.

Thranduil has always made sure you dressed in the finest dresses, ate the best in the realm and that your every single wish was tended to. And now since you were bearing his child, he somehow found a way to shower you with more affection and care..even when he had much pressing matters to attend to. You sat at the table and grinned at the spread before you, he had his staff cook you your favorite meals, including biscuits made of a rare flower. Before you could say anything, Galion burst in through the double doors as the elven maids stopped playing their music. 

“My Lord Thranduil, hoards of Dol Guldur orcs have crossed the Mirkwood Mountains, they’ve killed the troops we had defend the Mountains..more are coming this way”, Thranduil got up, “Assemble more soldiers. I will end this.”. Galion bowed and left. Thranduil looked at you, your smile has been wiped clean off, worry and helplessness crept to your face. “My love..I didn’t want to worry you. I will be back soon.”, he said softly while he walked over to you and held your hand in his, he knelt and looked at you apologetically. “If I could come with you..I would”, you whispered. He let out a small laugh, “Don’t I know it”, he kissed the back of your hand and then your lips. He stood back up and you attempted to do the same but he held your shoulders down, “Stay”, he commanded. He started towards the doors while ordering your ladies-in- waiting to make sure you eat. You watched him leave, clutching your wedding necklace while uttering a silent prayer for his safe return.

You took a deep breath and tried to eat something, for the sake of the baby.

* * *

“M’lady, you should have been in bed hours ago”, Cerilla said from behind you. You were in your room, sitting on the ottoman on the balcony, looking over at the forest. You knew it was past one in the morning and It has been eight hours since Thranduil left, you were uneasy. You fought to keep dark thoughts out of your mind. Finally you turned around and smiled at Cerilla, “Yes, I think I shall sleep now”, you said resting your hand on your baby bump.

* * *

You’ve finally fallen asleep. But you woke up an hour later with a searing pain in your stomach, you gasped in pain. A cold sweat was covering your skin, you threw off the sheets as another stab of pain knocked the air out of your lungs. You took in deep breaths, trying to gather your wits, contractions? But it was too early..

You waited five minutes to see if the pain would persist. You relaxed, beginning to think it was nothing, but another wave of pain left you clutching the bed sheets and screaming in agony. 

A knock on the door was preceded by an armored guard entering reluctantly, “My queen..is anything the matter?”, he looked uncomfortable being in the queen’s chambers, you gasped taking in deep breaths, “Could you PLEASE *contraction*, get the midwife in here”, he bowed and hurried off.

Soon the room was lit with candles and the mid-wife with your ladies in waiting, Cerilla and the best healers of Mirkwood were at your bedside. The mid-wife propped your legs up on pillows, pushed your dress up and discovered your water was broken and the bed soaked. 

You lifted your head up and looked at the mid-wife, “It’s going to be a while my lady, although you’re well under way”, she said with a smile. You did not want to smile, the pain was incomprehensible, “Where is Thranduil?”, you asked between clenched teeth. Another contraction split through you while you tried your best to not scream. 

“He will be back soon”, Cerilla said dabbing a damp washcloth over your forehead. You closed your eyes looking for him, you couldn’t concentrate with the pain that was squeezing you from the inside. You gave up, panting and exhausted, you knew you needed to save your energy. The healers were burning herbs to ease the pain and one held out a vial of blue liquid urging you to drink. You shook your head, you didn’t want to do anything without Thranduil by your side. You let out a sob out of desperation, where was he?

“My Lady, do not despair, the king is a great warrior- he will return. But it is best you drink this”, the healer opened the vial and led it to your lips and you gulped it down. The pain reduced by a fraction, you tried to get up, “I need to stand”, you gasped. You realized you were holding on to your necklace, you were scared and felt alone. “I would advice against it”, said the mid-wife, an earth shattering scream left your lips as your stomach contracted. You mustered all your energy and stood up, you felt much better, you took a few steps and leaned against a column trying to catch your breath. The healers and mid-wife were not far behind, watching your every move. “I can’t do this..”, you breathed heavily, the contractions were getting closer together now.

Dawn was breaking when the doors swung open and Thranduil strode in, hurriedly throwing his twin swords to the floor, and shedding off his armor. He was showering your face with kisses, you wept with joy, “Guren linna le (My heart sings to see you)”, you whispered through the searing pain. “My love..I’m here now”, he said picking you up and taking you back to the bed.

You felt ten times stronger with him next you, holding your hand. You focused on his eyes but couldn’t help noticing a gash on his arm, “Meleth e-guilen (love of my life), you are wounded..”, you ran a shaking finger under the gash. He pulled your hand away, “It’s nothing, please..worry about yourself right now i gilgalad nin”.

“Nan Belain! (By the Valar!)”, you screamed, you felt like your hip snapped. You squeezed his hand, your knuckles turned white, holding on for dear life but he didn’t seem to feel pain under your death grip. 

“M’lady, you are fully dilated, it shouldn’t be too long now”, you wanted to kick someone. Why was this taking so long? 

Thranduil kissed your hand over and over, trying his best to sooth your pain, he whispered sweet nothings, he spoke of his eternal love for you, how you were the bravest most beautiful being to grace this world. You couldn’t help but smile a little, he was your rock, you drew strength from him.

“The baby is crowning”, you vaguely heard someone say. You were lost in a world of pain, the only thing anchoring you to earth was the silent willing of Thranduil’s blue hued eyes. “Push, my love”, his voice broke through the ringing in your ears.

You regained consciousness of your body, remembering your son, your little prince, you pushed with everything you had left. You pushed again, throwing your head back and unleashing a guttural scream. Thranduil stroked your hair, “He’s almost here, love..just one more push”, he was almost whispering, it was difficult for him to see you in this much pain.

You took in a deep breath and pushed one last time before falling limp on your back, panting. The sound of your baby’s cries echoed in the room, you smiled weakly as a surge of energy made you speak out, “I want to see my baby”. The mid-wife has wrapped him in a silver cloth and handed him to Cerilla who brought him over to you, you couldn’t move much, but you cradled the baby securely yet gently in your arms and beamed through tears of joy. “You were right m’lady, it’s a boy”, Cerilla said smiling. 

He was the fairest baby you’ve ever seen, even under the pink and red bits of goo still stuck on his face. He had a patch of light gold hair, like Thranduil. He was still crying and you tried to hush him weakly, you couldn’t stop smiling, he was perfect. You looked up at Thranduil who was gazing down at the baby with his lips parted and in awe, he slowly brushed the top of his head. You handed the little bundle over, and he accepted eagerly. You could have sworn you saw his eyes tear up, but you couldn’t be really sure because you shut your eyes as another jolt of pain engulfed you.

You screamed, this time in fear more than pain. The mid-wife was between your legs again, she looked at you with a smile, “There’s another little prince..or princess in here”. 

You didn’t know how to react, you were surprised, happy and _extremely exhausted_. Thranduil was holding your hand again, grinning and muttering something about Valar blessing his life.

This time it did not take long, the baby was already crowning and after twenty minutes of pushing the baby was out.

“It’s another boy!”, you heard vaguely.

Sadly, you didn’t get to see him. Your vision went blurry, the ringing in your ears was louder now and your head felt lighter than a feather. Your eyes were slowly sliding shut, you felt so weak..you were fading. You could make out Thranduil’s voice over all the commotion, “No! Don’t you _dare_ leave me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't thought of any badass names for the babies yet..any suggestions? :)


End file.
